Ben 10: Unveiling The Truth
by GayEclipse
Summary: Ben was up early in the morning, staring at his beautiful orange-headed cousin Gwen, who was still asleep. Ben was thinking he was the only one up, so he leans towards Gwen about to kiss her gently enough not wake her up, just as Ben was about to kiss her he heard his grandfather's voice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Any Ben 10 characters.

A BenXGwen Pairing.

By: Kenneth Johnson

Preview: Ben was up early in the morning, staring at his beautiful orange-headed cousin Gwen, who was still asleep. Ben was thinking he was the only one up, so he leans towards Gwen about to kiss her gently enough not wake her up, just as Ben was about to kiss her he heard his grandfather's voice.

Chapter 1: Getting Busted Isn't So Bad.

"B-Benjamin!"

Grandpa Max said in an angrily yet quietly voice so he wouldn't wake up Gwen. Ben leaped off of Gwen in surprise to hear his grandfather's voice. Granpa Max pulled Ben outside to talk to him privately.

"Benjamin! What in the hell were you doing?! She's your cousin!"

Grandpa Max said while staring down at Ben with madness in his eyes, but Ben didn't care he folded his arms and looked up at Grandpa Max and said.

"I know she's my cousin but I love her! I-I need her..."

Ben said nervously but not a hint of shame crossed his sentence. Grandpa Max stared at Ben not knowing what to say next.

"Well...Does she love you?"

Grandpa Max said trying to get the flow of conversion up again, Ben's face went dark red and his eyes began to open wide.

"I-I don't know I hope she dose."

Ben said nervously with his face still redder then ever. Grandpa Max clammed down and placed a hand on Bens shoulder and kneed down.

"When ever you need some alone time, I'll get out of your way...I can go right now if you want to try...things."

Granpa Max said while biting his lower lip, not approving of what they're going to do when he's gone. A big grin appeared across Ben's face. He could no longer control himself, he started jumping up and down and screaming.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Grandpa Max! You're the best! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ben screamed still jumping up and down in excitement. Grandpa Max smiled to himself, knowing he did the right thing and began walk away.

"Ben! I'll be back tomorrow at 5:00pm! I hope that gives you some time! And please don't tell your parent's"

Grandpa Max yelled walking away into the town leaving Ben and Gwen alone in the forest with the SUV. Ben walked in the SUV and saw that his cousin Gwen was still asleep, so he went over to her and kissed her on the lips then placed a hand on her face and started to rub her face using his thumb.

"Gwen...Today your going to be mine, this I vow."

Ben said to his sleeping cousin then walked outside to get some fresh air. Gwen sat up and placed her hands over her mouth and said.

"He kissed me! He kissed me! What the hell! I'm his cousin! We-He shouldn't be doing this!"

Gwen said to herself in total shock, she started rubbing her head then got up and got dress then headed outside to see Ben. Ben was at the pound skipping rocks then looked up to see his beautiful cousin walking towards him.

"Hi Gwen! Wanna skip some rocks?"

Ben said grinning at Gwen. "No. What the hell was-" Gwen was trying to finish her but Ben cut her off.

"Gwen do you have a boy...friend?"

Ben asked trying to control himself from not blushing. Gwen stood there in shock for a moment and a dark faded blush appeared across her face.

"N-no! Why the hell do you care?!"

Gwen said angrily at Ben. Ben smiled and pulled her into a loving kiss, Gwen's eyes open wide as she began to blush insanely, she started closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Ben. Gwen was enjoying the kiss until she snapped back into reality and pushed Ben off of her with him falling flat on the ground.

"W-what was that?!" Gwen said still blushing

off of the kiss. Ben stood up and stared into Gwen's eyes.

"It's called a kiss...ever heard of it?"

Ben said smirking at his cousin Gwen, who grew even redder with angry and embarrassment and said.

"H-how could you do that?! What if Grandpa Max saw?!"

Gwen said rising her tone with each word.

"Well, Grandpa Max already saw."

Grandpa Max said standing behind Gwen.

"Ahh! Grandpa Max!"

Gwen said with far in her voice. Ben looked at his grandpa in shock.

"Grandpa Max! I thought you was going into town or something?!

" Ben said in shock.

A dark blush appeared across Grandpa Max's face.

"Yeah well...I war walking but then I thought about you and Gwen...umm "doing it" and before I knew it I was heading back to ya'll with a boner to release while I would wacth ya'll but it seems Ben didn't get your good side Gwen, we need to talk come with me Gwen."

Grandpa Max said while walking from Ben to talk to Gwen privately, Ben just stood there in shock repeating his grandfather's words in his head. Now safely alone with Gwen grandpa Max began to speak.

"Now Gwen I know this a big no HUGE shock to you but what Ben told me...I really think you should listen to what he's tryiog to you, Gwen he loves you, it's as simple and clean as that. Besides it really dose look like you enjoyed the kiss anyway."

Grandpa said smirking at his sentence.

"B-but he's my cousin...I could never like him..."

Gwen said biting her lip, looking down at her feet knowing what she just said was a complete and total lie. Grandpa Max sighed at Gwen for her not telling him the truth.

"Fine. If that's your feelings then tell it to Ben tomorrow, it's getting late."

Grandpa Max said, walking away from Gwen to tell Ben its getting late.

" Gwen made sure she was the 1st one in the SUV not wanting to look at Grandpa Max nor Ben, just dream a wonderful dream of her love.

"Ben..."

Kenny: Such a long chapter, wow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's eye's flashed open as she over heard Ben & Max, not fully awake just yet - she turn on her side, she glance over them.

Her mind isn't fully connected on they're conversion, until Ben said something about 'love' now, she was fully awake, listening in on them.

"So, are you sure you love him?" Max asked. Gwen gasped quitely.

"H...how could he do all that to me yestday, then comes out as gay?!" Gwen scream to herself. Ben nodded yes, his emerald green eyes shined in the light, eye's full of love- he was serious. A sudden wave of jeslousi raged through her, she shot up, her green eyes turning a darker shade then what they truely are, her orange hair a mess from her poor sleeping habits.

"And who do you love excatly?!" She shouted, as she used her magic to lift up the fer. Ben & Max look at eachother & smirk, as Ben pulled out a cute lil puppy.

"This little guy, I love him." Ben said, petting the puppy. Gwen set the ref. down, her face flush red.

"You shot up outta bed fast after hearing Ben said he loved someone esle, coulda swear you we're sleeping. & did I see jeslousi in your eyes?" Max asked smiling. Gwen took a step back.

"W-well...I..."

Gwen said studdering, her face turning 5 shades of red. Max stood up, as he began to leave.

"I'll he leave ya'll two alone." And w/ that, he left closing the door behind him. Ben sat the puppy down, he pushed a button, revieling the puppy's true form. A toaster, he smirked as he look up at his newly flushed face cousin.

"So, Gwenie, are you accpet the feelings you have for me?" He said, as he stood up, and lean agaisnt the counter, fonding his arms. Gwen slap him.

"Shut up! Shut up Ben, just shut up!" She yelled, Ben pulled her into another kiss. Suddenly her body feeling relax, and at ease, she stop complaining at him, as she coutined to kiss him.

Ben getting alittle more bold, silde his hands down to her ass, as he firmly grab one of her butt checks. Gwen moan into her mouth from the sension Ben was giving her. Ben slowly broke the kiss, leaving Gwen dizzed.

"Did you like that Gwen?" Ben asked, as he kissed her neck. Gwen moan again, as she tried pushing her away w/ no sucess, all her enegry was completely drain by Ben's 1st kiss.

"T-t-this isn't right...w-we're cousins." Gwen said. Ben slowly push her on the bed.

"That doesn't matter, you love me, right?" Ben asked, leaning in to kiss her again. Gwen closed her eyes, finally accpeting Ben's motivions.

"Y-yes..." Gwen whispered, waiting for the kiss.

"And this is why, we didn't want ya'll to go w/ your Grandpa Max. The 2 familiar voices said. Ben & Gwen look up as they both saw they're parents. Both they're fathers spoke. Gwen jumped up, knocking Ben over.

"We can explain!" She yelled Ben rubbed his head.

"Ow.."

"No, your coming home now!" Gwen's father said, as he grabbed her hand.

"Wait no, please I love Ben!" Gwen said, as tears came down her cheeks. A green bright light flashed. Gwen look back.

"Ben...?"


End file.
